Wishing Well
by the18thdemonprincess
Summary: Sometimes, a one single WISH can take everything you have.


**Enjoy reading. Hope you'll like it. :D**

**REVIEW if you like :)**

* * *

><p><em>Loving someone who'll never be yours is like admiring the brightest star in the universe which you cannot hold. It's painful; especially those times when you've realize that every time that dazzling creature was being stolen by someone, all you can do is to look.<em>

**The Wishing Well: Brightest Star**

"What are you talking about?" Stella asked, as soon as we reach the river which we usually went to after class.

It was five thirty in the afternoon and the two of us just came from North Middle School, the only school in our town which manages to exist up until now although the students are not greater than fifty. The sky was perfect, pale blue and the sun was starting to depart toward the horizon.

"Do you hear me, Claire?" She almost shouted, "I said 'What are you talking about'?"

I stared at her for a moment, "You are the one who wasn't listening to me. I was talking about making a wish in the Wishing well."

Stella mouth fell opened, "What?"

"What 'what?'" I said, trying to play numb.

Then she look at me, real serious, "Tell me, when you say Wishing well? Do you mean the legendary dream-come-true machine?"

I nodded.

She rolled her eyes, "For God's sake Claire, It was only a_ legend_ and you know that. That story was only made up to make this little unknown town to be famous. I can't believe it, you're living in here, yet, you still believe in that legend. You're insane. Every person here in Tenebrea knows that it was only a make-up-story. And for your information, Up until now, None one ever discover where the wishing well was truly located."

I close my eyes for a second and then look up at the sky. Stella was still talking, however, I can't make out the words she's saying. I breathe and let my mind sink in. The air smell just like daisy -my favorite flower.

"But," I begin, "what if, it is true?"

"And what if it is not?" she answered quickly.

Silence suddenly filled the atmosphere. Now that I think about it, Every time I argue with Stella, I always run out of words.

"Stella…" I begged.

"Claire, stop It." she insists, "Nothing's going to change even if you do it. HE will never love you back."

She pointed at the group of people passing by, "See? He's too far away from you."

Then I saw who she meant, there he is, my brightest star, wearing his usual clothes; black shirt, faded pants, rubber shoes and his silver necklace with a star pendant. Naturally, he was being surrounded by tons of cute, gorgeous-looking girls.

"Noctis was really dazzling." I mumbled.

"Yeah," she agreed, "So dazzling, and you are not."

I glared at her.

She grinned and raised her hands to surrender, "Sorry…" She pouted her lips, "I'm just telling the truth, you know."

I grinned back at her, "Well, you're not dazzling either."

Then we both laughed.

I stared at him again. "That is the reason, Stella." I smiled weakly, "He is dazzling, and I'm not. That is why I wanted, even just once, to be the brightest star for him too."

* * *

><p>I came at home exactly ten in the evening. Stella and I went to the market before we part; bought the things we needed for the chemistry tomorrow.<p>

'Don't do unnecessary things, Claire' is what she told me before she says goodbye.

Stella is the sweetest girl that was born in the planet -at my point of view. She was my best friend obviously. She merely talks in a harsh way but I know that what she is saying had always been for my sake. I never ever disobey her before and never acted without her concerned. But this time, I wanted to do it on my own, I wanted to choose what is on my mind and decide what I know is better.

"I'm home." I called out, knowing that no one will ever answer.

My parents died when I was still young. At that age, I work odd jobs to be able to forfeit my study and basic needs. It was hard but still worth it. See, I am fine and healthy.

I headed at the kitchen and look for something to eat. I found a plastic of two-days-old tuna bread at the refrigerator. I opened it up and then ate it. It will make my stomach full somehow.

I don't have any room. My house was only twenty square meters and it is already all-around. Laundry, bed room, dish washing; all of it was done in this small room.

I lay down at the floor and think, holding a fifty cent coin in the air which I found at the road earlier when Stella and I are walking home.

"I really wanted to make a wish," I said, whirling the coin on my fingers, "…but I don't know where the wishing well is."

After that, my eyes went heavy and then I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I was standing at an unfamiliar place. I suppose to be sleeping in my own house but all I can see were trees and hills and a lot of butterflies flying. Then I saw something strange, in the few steps where I was standing was an old stone well.<p>

My eyes widened, "T-that was…"

"…the Wishing Well." a weak firm voice called at my back, "Who are you, young lady?"

When I looked, I saw an old man in a cane. He was wearing tattered clothes and a blurred spectacle. He was looking at me like a teacher who was lecturing his student for fail marks. One word; Scary.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir, B-but you say Wishing Well, right? Do you actually mean the well that grant wishes?" I asked, respectfully.

The old man knit his eyebrows, "Yes. Why? You're doubting?"

I gulped. "S-sorry Sir, I didn't mean to- uh, the truth is, I-I was s-sleeping in my room, then when I opened my eyes, I-I was standing here."

_Is it my imagination? Or his facial expression suddenly softens?_

"I know now," he walks passed at me and then stop at the well, "You wanted to make a wish, Nah?"

He strokes the well and traces every part of it.

"It's been a while since someone wanted to make a wish." he said, but I don't think he was talking to me, "But I never thought that it will be this young."

"Uh...Sir." I interrupted, "Where am I exactly?"

He smiled at me, "Tenebrea, the unknown place of Tenebrea."

All of the sudden, a gust of air went in and make my hair such a mess, "This must be a dream, right?" I thought, while fixing my messy hair with my hands.

Then I felt something in my right hand, when I opened it, a fifty cent coin was there, the same fifty cent coin which I was holding when I was sleeping.

My heart flinched.

"Make a wish," the old man said, breaking the ice.

"But…"

_Thump. (NOTE* - the THUMP is the heart beat)_

'_Don't do unnecessary things, Claire'_

'_Nothing's going to change even if you do it. HE will never love you back.'… _

It's strange, why? Why Stella's words did suddenly popped out in my mind? Why?

'_He's too far away from you'_

'_And what if it is not?'_

"Stop!" I Yelled, "I-I already know that…H-he was too d-dazzling... and I-I am not."

When I recover my consciousness, I was sitting in my butt and my hands are on my ears. Tears are flowing from my eyes. My heart was beating rapidly. And the old man was no longer there. I was back on my room.

"So it was really a dream." I whispered.

"No. Its not." the old man said, smiling wickedly at me.

He was sitting in front of me, staring. Fears filled within me.

_Thump._

I was back at the strange pretty place -again.

"What's happening?" I said. I can't stop crying, "I'm scared."

"Doubts," The old man, No not the old man. A middle-aged man was standing in front of me. His creepy eyes and wicked smile, was the same as the old man's. "You're scared of what the consequence is, and yet you still want to do it. In short, you're hesitating."

"I love him." I mumbled.

_It's weird, I don't know why, but I think I needed to say it._

"I know," He humbly said, "And I know, she was the one who knows that the best."

She? Oh, He meant her; Stella. Right, Stella knows everything. Every little thing about me, every desire I wanted, and every feeling I felt. So maybe, even if I did this, she will forgive me.

"Wish." he whispered in my ear, "Don't hesitate and wish."

The next thing I knew, I was standing in the front of the wishing well, alone. Offering the coin and a fresh blood from my hand and saying the magic words, "I want him to fall in love with me."

* * *

><p>Does fate really hate me that much? Here am I again, standing in the place I don't know. And the worst is, I was wearing an unfamiliar uniform; white long sleeve polo shirt with dark blue vest, dark blue mini skirt, white socks and black shoes.<p>

"Tenebrea High." written in the huge logo drawn on the door.

"What are you doing outside the corridor, Miss Claire?" a beautiful young lady said besides me.

She was blonde, brown eyes and has a heart-shaped mole in her right cheek. She was wearing pink blouse, white knee-length skirt and sandals. She maybe in her twenties.

"Is their something wrong?" she asked again, giving me a friendly smile.

"N-nothing…." I manage to answer.

"Hmm, that's good…" she mused, "Well then, enter now and we're going to start the class."

Class? What is exactly going on? Where am I? Will somebody explain everything to me?

And so I enter the classroom which the beautiful lady enters to. I don't have any choice, right?

I keep my head down as I kept walking. Murmurings and giggling filled every corner of the room. I am scared to look.

"Take your seat now Miss Claire." the lady told me, smiling.

I glance up to look for an empty seat, but as soon as I saw one; I, as well, saw something that was hard to believe. I saw him; Noctis.

He was sitting next to the empty seat. And the weirdest thing is; He was smiling at me.

"What are you doing there, Claire?" he waves his hand at me, "take your seat now or Miss Mona will turn to a monster."

"Hey, don't say bad things about me, Noctis." the lady said -who must be Miss Mona.

Noctis chuckled.

"Come on…" he told me, grinning.

I carefully slid the chair and sit beside him. He was looking at me with those intense blue eyes.

"You're been out for a week," He said, "Is something happened?"

I glance at his direction; we are wearing the same uniform. And his star-pendant-silver necklace was still on his neck.

"This is definitely him," I thought.

Is this a dream? If it is, then can someone wake me up right now? I am still not ready to talk to him like this. And why is it? Why is he so friendly at me? He doesn't even know my name before, but now, how? God, I'm going crazy.

"N-no, nothing h-happened…" I said, trying to focus my eyes on Miss Mona who turns out to be our advisory teacher. Noctis gaze makes me melt.

"Is that so," he chuckled, "I thought something serious happened. I was sooo worried."

Eh? He is worried about me? For real?

"I miss you, you know." he speaks softly.

I hurriedly look at him and unconsciously ask, "I'm sorry? What did you said just now?"

"I-I miss you." he said, unsure.

My face went red and I hope he wouldn't notice.

He missed me? Really? Is this some kind of a joke? If it is, then it doesn't funny.

Then he did something more petrifying; He held my hand. I think I was going to faint just then.

"You didn't even contact me," he complaint, pouting his lips.

_So cute_, I thought.

"Hey, You two." Miss Mona calls out in front "Don't be so lovey-dovey in my class. I know you haven't seen each other in a week, but still, do it after we are done."

I hastily snatch my hand away to hide my embarrassment.

The class cheers in unison but some of the girls groan in disgust.

One of them said, "….Such a flirt…"

And the other muttered, "…How bold…"

Then I remember Stella again and her words.

'_He's too far away from you' _

Maybe she is right, perhaps he really is too far away from me even if right now he was only an edge away from where I was sited.

Wait, Stella? The old man? The well? Exactly, I made a wish. In that case don't tell me….

"It came true huh…." Noctis murmur beside me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, still fascinated by his cuteness.

"Oh," he seems to be surprise, "Ah, I mean, the news yesterday, you know, regarding the meteor shower…"

"Ah," I don't make out what he was talking about, so I don't think I still need to know. It must be better to not ask anymore question.

When the class was over, I rapidly went outside and Noctis catches after me. It's bizarre, I was walking with the guy I love but I don't seem to mind. Well it possibly because I don't have time to be self-conscious right now, my head was still messed up, thinking about what is going on.

"Where do you feel like going this time?" he said, leaning closer.

I didn't response. He asks again, but I still didn't answer.

"Who am I?" I finally said.

He looks at me, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, who am I? Who am I to you? Why do you know me?" I shake my head, "Why are you so nice to me? I would like to know. I-I…."

He held my head to calm me down, "H-hey, Relax…SHHhh…Calm down, Claire…"

I stared at him and he stared back.

"Tell me what's wrong?" he humbly asks, "What's bothering you?"

"Who am I to you?"

He smiled at me, "You're my girlfriend obviously, we've been going out about a year now -he chuckled-How come you forget about it?"

A year? Is he making fun of me? H-how can we -if I just met him today?

"H-how did we get together? And where?" I said.

"Here," he nods his head, "We met here. During the time when I was depressed and you are the one who stay right next to me."

I looked around and my memory flashed back. The river, this was the river Stella and I went previously. I don't remember meeting him here.

"Do you want to look around?" he asked me, smiling.

I shook my head.

"Oh," he sounds disappointed, "Is that so? You must be tired. Then perhaps next time."

He smiled faintly, "I'll walk you home,"

"You know where I live?" I said, stunned.

"Of course I did. I am your boyfriend remember," He laughed quietly, "You certainly strange, Claire."

Claire. He calls me Claire for many times now. So this is the feeling huh. The sensation of how your name is being said by the guy you love. It is so sweet.

"N-Noctis," I said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to call your name."

I giggled.

"You finally laughed." he smirked.

"Eh?"

He glances up at the sky, "It is the first time you laugh ever since you enter the classroom earlier."

I flushed. He truly is looking at me, huh. How charming.

After that, Noctis walks me home. I was pretty happy that my home was still the same. However it seems old in some way; I am not only referring at my house but mostly in the whole town. I suppose that thousand years have actually passed by and I didn't notice. But I don't bother by it any longer. Many strange things had already take place and I don't have the nerve to complain in every single thing anymore.

Maybe, all I have to do now was to fulfill what fate tells me to.

"So, see you tomorrow." he said, waving.

I waved back at him, "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The morning came so fast, as well as the days. Two weeks had already passed since this beautiful nightmare happened. Noctis was so sweet that I don't care anymore what will happen next. He always walks me home, eat together with me during lunch and spend every hours and seconds by my side. It feels like his whole world is only revolves around me. I love him so much more now, so much that I don't even mind if I DIE.<p>

"Do you want to go to the river after school?" he asked once the last period started.

I nodded, "Sure…"

Therefore, after the last period has ended, Noctis and I went to the river. He proposes to carry my bag, -well, the truth is he always did but that's not the case- anyway, he said that this day was special so I didn't argue.

We sat the river bank discussing about nonsense, but I still feel happy. We're doing nothing and yet it still worth it.

"So, let's begin," he suddenly said.

I looked at him, confused, "begin? Begin what?"

He stands up and raises his hand on the air, "The ceremony!" then he laughed.

I stand up too, "What do you mean?"

He reaches inside his back pocket and takes out a blue small rectangular box.

"For you," he said, smiling, "Happy 17th birthday, Claire."

Birthday? Is it my birthday? I don't have any idea. And I am already seventeen? How come? I am only fifteen last year. So, two years have passed?

I take the box from his hand and opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a star pendant. It was identical with Noctis'.

"T-this…."

"We've match…" Noctis said, showing me his star-pedant necklace.

"You bought it?" I asked.

"No." he answered with no hesitation.

I looked at him with a disappointed expression.

He smiled at me and gets the necklace from my hand. He ordered me to turn around.

"The truth is," he explained, as he put on the necklace on my neck, "My mom gave these two necklaces to me before she died, and told me to give the other pair to my special girl…"

My eyes widened as he said those words. His mom died? As far as I know, his parents are on Pulse and he is living alone.

I face him, surprised, "Y-you're mom d-died?"

He smiled at me, "Yeah, I was sooo depressed at that moment so I ran away, I ran and cry and ran and ran and cry -he paused- until I met this girl…"

He inched his face towards mine, "And In an instant, I was captivated, -He smiled- You are the one who took the burden in my heart at that time, Claire. You are the brightest star for me, the most special girl for me, you are my life Claire. I-"

_Thump._

"Stop!" I interrupt, "Stop it!" I shook my head desperately, "Stop! I-I don't want to hear it,"

Noctis held my head with his both hands, "Why? What happened? Claire?"

I continuously trembled and he continued to hold me, "Claire look at me, calm down…"

Tears suddenly pour down from my eyes. It's strange. It hurts, all of the sudden, my heart -it hurts. It feels like a thorn suddenly pierces through it, it hurts.

I can perceive the sound Noctis' voice, he was trying to settle me down, he was in panic, but I don't know what to do -It hurts so much.

"What is happening, Claire?" he said.

"It's h-hurts…" I managed to utter, "My heart -It hurts."

"What?" he looks so anxious.

We both sat down and I place my hands on my ears. This sensation, I felt it before. Exactly, that's right; it was during the time when I met the old man.

_Thump._

Chattering, snickering, giggling; different kind of noises…. they're all whispering to me.

"Claire…." I could still hear Noctis' gentle words. Thanks god, he was still by my side.

Then surprisingly, He grabs my face and kissed me.

Time slowed down. I was speechless. So, I stared at him, looking for the right words. His blue intense eyes were so mesmerizing.

"I-I love you," I said urgently, "I love you so much, Noctis. Ever since before, I fell in love with you. I-I…"

"I know," he smiled, "I know, me too… Ever since then Claire, I…"

I know what is going to happen after that but still I want to listen to it. This was the reason I was here anyway, the reason why I made this stupid wish...

"…I love you."

_I want him to fall in love me. _

You're wrong Stella. See, he fell in love with me.

* * *

><p>(NOCTIS)<p>

She stared at me. The gaze in her crystal blue eyes makes me want to kiss her more, hold her and own her. I want her; I need her in my life. It was so much better to lose everything than to lose her.

"I-I love you," she said, making my heart beats so fast, "I love you so much, Noctis. Ever since before, I fell in love with you. I-I…"

She looks nervous; she was scared of something I don't understand. Ever since she came back two weeks ago, she became like this and I hate it. I hate to see her get hurt. I only want her to be happy, to see her smile and to hear her laughed just like before. I hate this. I hate the way she makes those painful expressions.

"I know," I smiled gently at her, trying to tell her how much I feel, "I know, me too… Ever since then Claire, I…"

I paused and stared at her for a moment.

Then I smiled and continue, "…I love you."

She closes her eyes and breathes the air. She really do like this smell huh, the smell of her favorite flower -daisy. Then it happens, the one I was scared to happen in my entire life.

A gust of air passed by that makes dust penetrates my eyes. I closed it and opened it slowly after a while. Then I saw it, Claire, My most beloved girl, my brightest star, disappeared right in front of my eyes. She turns to golden mist -and vanished.

My eyes widened and my heart suddenly fells heavy. I panicked; I don't know what I should do. My girl, my star -disappeared. I think I'm going crazy.

I ran, without knowing where I should go, without knowing where I would start. I headed to school and found Miss Mona in the middle of her class. She was assigned to teach the students who were pointed in the night shift.

I grab her shoulder and shook it, "W-where, where is she? Where is Claire?"

The students quickly take me apart from our teacher.

Miss Mona was shaking; scared, scared of me.

I sat down and calm myself, "S-sorry…" I told Miss Mona, "I-I lost myself for a moment."

She seems to understand, "w-what happened?"

I planted my head on the desk, "C-Claire, Claire disappeared."

Silence filled the room.

Then Miss Mona finally said, "Who's Claire?"

I look at her in disbelief and she look at me innocently.

"You're joking right?" I asked.

"Joking? In what?" she answered, certain.

"Claire, Claire Farron. My girlfriend, your advisory student."

"Look, Noctis. I don't know what happened, but Claire Farron or whoever didn't exist in my class."

I slammed my hands on the table, "What are you talking about? Claire… How could you forget about her? How could you forget your own student?"

Some students hold me up even before I do something. They sent me out of the room.

"What happened to you, Noctis?" one of them asked; he is my previous classmate.

I sighed, "N-nothing happened."

He doesn't look satisfied, "Then, who is Claire?"

I glared at him, "You don't know her too?"

"No," he assured me, "No girls in Tenebrea High was named Claire,"

I turned my back on him and started walking.

"Where are you going?" he called.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything stupid."

* * *

><p>I went to the library. It was dark and no one is around. We usually went here during break time; Claire and I. She likes books -so much.<p>

I sat at the most dim part on the corner and let my mind sink in.

"What the hell happened?" I asked myself.

I looked around and trying to find a good book. Then I found one; a black book. It was old and full of dust but it seems -different. I opened it….

_In the unknown town of Tenebrea, located a legendary wishing well which is built a thousand years ago. Legend says that if you wanted to make a wish, you first need to offer a coin and your own fresh blood. After that, state your petition and your wish will come true…._

My heart feels heavy as I read it. Something's weird was stirring though my mind. Connection, maybe?

"O-oh, t-that's mine." said an old man, making his way towards me.

I looked at him. He seems familiar. I think I saw him before but I can't remember.

"Y-you look familiar…" I blurted out without thinking.

He smiled weakly, "Oh, that's maybe right. I was a librarian here. So, you must be seeing me here often."

"Hmm," I mused, "Maybe that's it."

I don't want to think anymore. I'm exhausted. All I wanted to do is to find her.

I handed the book to him, "Sorry for using it without your permission."

He smiled again.

I was going to walk away but something crossed my mind.

"Uhm, Sir…" I called out.

He looked back at me.

"Uhm, H-how should I put it…?" I took a breath, "Is the wishing well -exists?"

Silence. As soon as I said those words, I wish I hadn't.

"What do you think?" he asked.

I paused, "N-no."

His smile faded, "Then stop thinking about it."

I watched the old man as he walks away from me.

"B-but... I want to wish." I whispered when he was not in sight anymore.

_Thump._

_Eh? What happened?_

"Wha- Where am I?" I said, "I was supposed to be in the library…"

But there are only trees and hills everywhere.

"Welcome to the wishing well," a voice said.

Sitting in an old grimy stone well was the old man earlier. He was wearing dirty clothes and a spectacle.

"You…" I groaned.

"You wanted to make a wish?" he asked me, smiling.

He was staring at me; his eyes were very creepy.

"Who are you?" I said, ignoring his question.

He smiled wickedly, "Don't mind me; I am just an old man."

"Where am I exactly?"

He laughed, "She asks that question too, you know."

Then the old man change as he stands up. His wrinkles disappeared and he became taller. He was now a middle-aged man.

"You're not an old man anymore," I said, "And what do you mean by "she"?"

He chuckled, "You're funny."

I glared at him and he glared back.

"You know who I was talking about." he said.

"Claire," I guess, "you know Claire?"

"Of course I know her. She's been here lately."

I grabbed his collar, "Then where is she?"

He smiled again but this time it is beyond evil, "You sure you wanted to know?"

I glared at him, "You're annoying. Just answer me."

"She's dead," he said, "she was dead two years ago."

My eyes widened, "Dead? Don't make fun of me! Dead? She was with me about an hour ago and you're telling me that she was dead two years ago? I am not that stupid, BASTARD."

"Ohhh, you're mad." he laughed.

I let go of him and take a seat. I give up. This guy was the greatest idiot.

"So, do you calm down a bit?" he said, still smiling. It makes me want to throw up.

"I guess so," I lie down and look up at the sky. It was pale blue and cloudless. I could hear the birds chirping, singing a calm song. And I could smell the sweet scent of daisy. Then Claire emerges in my sight; her cute smile, her charming eyes, and beautiful face.

"Then, do you mind if you explain everything to me?" I said, closing my eyes.

"Not really," I can hear him laughing, "That is the reason I take you here anyway."

I opened my eyes and sit ups. He starts telling me the whole story.

After he's done, I asked, "Why did you let her?" I tried not to lose my temper.

"Selfish reason," he said, "You'll kill me if you know."

I wanted to kill you even I don't know the reason though.

"I still don't understand. Why she didn't exist in this time?" I said.

"I told you, it is because she changes the future."

I look at him for explanations.

"If she hadn't made a wish," he continued, "she probably still exists until this time and she must still be staying by your side. But she made a wish and the consequence occurs…"

"Consequence huh…"

I recall the book and what was written in it, "_After that, states you're petition and your wish will come true. _-I paused-_ And you're life will be taken as a consequence_."

"So you do remember," he said, amused.

"She made a wish and died…" I mumbled, "because of me...two years ago…"

I looked up at the sky, "It's weird, I'm a man but tears won't stop flowing. You must be thinking that I was weak…"

"Not really," he sounds serious, "I know what you feel…"

I smiled, "I love her so much, you know."

He smiled back, "Yeah, I know. And she loves you too. -he paused- She lost her life for you. That's why all you can do now is to live -FOR HER."

After all of that, my life went to normal. Claire didn't exist in our school and no one ever known her, but in my heart, she will always be alive. She will be forever my **brightest star.**

**…To be continued (Wishing Well II)…**


End file.
